


How John proposed

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-29
Updated: 2008-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass





	How John proposed

John got up, and for a second Rodney thought he'd dropped something since he got down on his knees. Then he pulled out a little box and turned his face up to Rodney, smiling almost mischievously.

"You have got to be kidding me," Rodney said.

"Rodney. You are the love of my life. Will you marry me." He almost managed to get it out without laughing.

"Oh, gimme that!" Rodney snatched the box from John's hand. There were two plain wedding rings inside. "Wow, you're not kidding."

The smile on John's face had softened. "Marry me, Rodney." It was a simple request.

"Uh, yeah, okay, I guess, yes."

"You guess?" John asked, smirk forming on his lips.

"Fine. Yes, I will marry you. Are you going to kneel there all night?"

"I wasn't planning to, no," John said with a sigh and got up, wincing a bit.

"Hey," Rodney said, pulling John down by his sleeve.

John leaned down until Rodney could put his hand on his neck and pull his fiancé into a kiss.


End file.
